Ai No Namida
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Asalkan ia dapat bersama dengan Hinata, semuanya akan ia lakukan. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.A fic special for HTNH. RnR plisss


Yoha…~~~~

Lie-chan kembali lagi dengan fic **ke 3…..**

Kali ini special buat** HTNH **loh…..

Oh ya, sebelumnya Lie-chan mau ngucapin, selamat HTNH ya…*niup-niup terompet*

Ok, langsung aja.

***Naruto, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

***Ai No Namida, belongs to Liekichi-chan.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Lebay, dll.**

**Happy Reading…..**

**Ai No Namida**

Dengan kelihaian ninjanya, lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai menaiki dahan-dahan pohon nan kokoh dan rindang dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Tuntas sudah kali ini dirinya dalam melaksanakan misi seorang diri. Misi yang sebenarnya ia anggap konyol, tapi sesungguhnya begitu menguras tenaga hebatnya dalam menjalankan misi tersebut. Ya, mungkin kalau hanya misi untuk mengawal seorang raja ini hanya hal kecil bagi dirinya. Mengingat bahwa lelaki itu sudah menjadi seorang panutan didesa tempat tinggalnya, desa Konoha.

Lelaki itu kini telah benar-benar diakui keberadaannya. Lelaki bermata biru laut yang mampu mengalahkan tim Akatsuki terhebat, dan membawa pulang kembali rival yang juga sahabat sejatinya untuk kembali kedesa Konoha. Sahabat yang sudah dicap sebagai missing nin itu, kini telah kembali dan tinggal seperti dahulu didesa Konoha. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke lah orangnya. Seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Belum lagi kehebatannya dalam mengendalikan kyuubi yang tersegel didalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang diberikan oleh ayahnya tercinta, Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Hokage keempat. Sesuatu mengerikan yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto, dulunya hanya dia anggap sebagai pengganggu saja. Tapi kini, ia sudah mengerti bahwa apa yang telah diberikan ayahnya memiliki banyak arti. Ayah Naruto mempercayakan kepada anaknya, agar kelak lelaki itu bisa melindungi desa Konoha dari segala macam ancaman yang menghadang. Kekuatan hebat yang diberikan demi untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan sekarang, terbukti sudah bahwa Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya telah menjadi kekuatan andalan yang ia miliki.

Naruto mulai melompat dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain, dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang memang benar-benar sudah terlatih. Mencoba untuk menikmai hembusan sang angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya, dan mampu memberikan kesejukan yang menjalar hingga kekulit lapisan akhir dari tubuhnya. Senyuman tak kunjung memudar dari bibir lelaki itu. Puas, mungkin hal itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini.

Naruto memperlambat kecepatan lompatannya, saat melihat gerbang besar desa Konoha. Senyuman lelaki itu pun kian terekspose dengan jelas. Dengan kelihaiannya, kini Naruto telah turun dengan mudahnya dari dahan pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu, tanpa luka cacat sedikitpun ditubuh kekarnya.

"Hey Naruto, kau baru pulang menyelesaikan misi pengawalan ya?" tanya salah seorang penjaga gerbang desa Konoha.

Penjaga gerbang tersebut lantas membukakan pintu gerbang besar itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah cerahnya dari Naruto.

"Hehehe.., ia. Aku sudah berhasil menjaga dan mengawal Raja dari Midagakure itu dengan selamat." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu terus saja menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada sang penjaga gerbang.

"Kau memang hebat Naruto. Kami bangga padamu." jelas kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut, sambil mengacungkan ibu jari mereka.

"Hehehe.., terima kasih. Yasudahlah, aku akan kekantor Godaime-sama dulu, untuk memberitahukan tentang keberhasilanku dalam menjalankan misi ini." ucap Naruto seraya berjalan menjauhi gerbang Konoha, dan melambaikan tangan kepada sang penjaga gerbang tersebut.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, sang Jinchuriki itu terus memacu langkahnya menuju kantor Godaime-sama. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah desa Konoha yang kini mulai aman kembali. Desa Konoha yang dulunya porak poranda saat kedatangan tim Akatsuki, kini telah bagus kembali. Semua bangunan yang menjadi sasaran kekejaman pertarungan tersebut, telah mengalami perbaikan total.

Terbesit rasa kecewa dan sedih dihatinya saat mengingat pertarungannya dengan Pein dulu. Pertarungan hidup dan mati yang ia lakukan. Dan juga, pertarungan yang hampir merenggut nyawa seseorang yang mencintai dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata. Mata biru laut itu perlahan tampak sayu saat semua memori-memori dan penggalan-penggalan pengakuan gadis manis itu timbul dalam fikiran dan ingatannya. Sebuah keberanian terhebat dari seorang Hyuuga yang pernah ia lihat.

Baru ia sadari, betapa berharganya gadis itu bagi dirinya. Sebuah pemandangan memilukan akan sang gadis, yang tak ingin ia lihat untuk kedua kalinya. Sebuah pengakuan yang mampu menghilangkan kesadarannya dalam seketika. Pengakuan yang mampu merubah dirinya menjadi musang berekor delapan. Dan juga, pengakuan dari awal perjumpannya dengan sang ayah.

Ya, bagi Naruto pengakuan Hinata membawanya kepada rasa sakit, dan juga kepada rasa bahagia sekaligus. Sakit karena tak sanggup melihat Hinata yang terombang ambing dengan banyak pukulan dan tusukan ditubuhnya. Dan bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sang ayah. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dulunya selalu dilecehkan, ternyata merupakan putra dari seseorang terhebat didesa kelahirannya. Putra dari seorang Hokage yang paling berjasa disana, Yondaime-sama.

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Hinata saat itu, masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya. Kalimat yang susah payah untuk diungkapkan gadis Hyuuga tersebut, kini tersampaikan sudah kepada dirinya. Pengakuan cinta yang penuh dengan pengorbanan dan air mata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat ini ya? Aku rindu padanya." ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. Entah mengapa, semenjak pengakuan gadis itu, hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan nyama. Bagaikan ada sesuatu asing, yang mampu menyelimuti hatinya hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

Mencoba untuk menanangkan kembali akan kerinduannya kepada Hinata, Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu lantas memacu langkah lebarnya kekantor Hokage.

Naruto tampak semakin bersemangat kala melihat pintu ruangan sang Godaime yang sudah didepan mata. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, lelaki itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan sang Hokage tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya, Naruto lantas masuk kedala ruangan Tsunade dengan cengirannya.

"Tsunade baa-chan, misiku sudah se..."

Ucapan lelaki itu terhenti seketika, saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berada didalam ruangan sang Hokage. Naruto langsung menurunkan tangan, yang sebelumnya ia letakkan dibelakang kepalanya. Sang Uzumaki itu mencoba untuk memberi senyuman kepada seseorang yang sedang berada disana. Tapi, kelihatannya senyuman kali ini malah terlihat aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

Gadis itu hanya balik tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto, seseorang yang dicintainya. Ya, gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan berbola mata lavender keperakan, khas clan Hyuuga. Semburat merah muda singga diwajah Hinata itu hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Naruto yang biasanya selalu terlihat percaya diri pun, kali ini terlihat begitu canggung dan gugup luar biasa. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat melihat senyuman Hinata. Lelaki itu hanya dapat menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Dengan agak ragu, ia berjalan mendekati meja Tsunade dan berdiri tepat disamping Hinata.

Keduanya terlihat begitu sangat salah tingkah. Sesekali Hinata melirik wajah tampan Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Saat kedua mata indah itu saling bertemu satu sama lain, sang pemiliknya hanya mampu menundukkan wajanya dalam-dalam dengan lagi-lagi semburat menghiasi wajah mereka. Sang Godaime yang melihat tingkah laku dua remaja itu, hanya mampu terkikik dalam hati. Lucu sekali perbutan mereka, seperti baru mengenal satu sama lain.

"Dasar Naruto." seru Tsunade dalam hati.

Sepertinya kedua insan itu terlalu sibuk dan asyik dengan aktivitas mereka saat ini. Saling lirik-lirikan mata, dengan perasaan hati yang pastinya berbunga-bunga. Mereka sampai tak menghiraukan sang Godaime yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kelakuan mereka dengan tatapan jahil.

"Ehm..ehm..."

Deheman sang Hokage kali ini sepertinya bisa menarik fikiran mereka kembali kealam sadarnya. Kegugupan masih terlihat jelas diwajah Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kau laporkan tadi?" tanya sang Hokage yang masih memasang tampang jahilnya.

"Ah..., itu anu.." jawab Naruto tergugup dengan wajah kembali memerah.

"Anu, anu. Apa Naruto?" selidik Tsunade dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sudah muai ingin marah.

"Itu, aku sudah selesai menjalankan misi dengan baik dan selamat. Untuk itu, aku datang kesini untuk melaporkannya padamu." ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

Jelas saja lelaki itu merasa puas dan bangga. Hal itu dikarenakan dirinya bisa menyelesaikan misi lebih cepat dari jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Untung saja kau pulang lebih cepat. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan repot-reopot lagi untuk mencari orang." jelas Tsunade sambil beberapa kali melihat kearah Naruto, lalu membawa mata hazelnya untuk menatap kearah Hinata.

"Ma..maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Maksudku, akan ada tugas dan misi lagi setelah ini. Kebetulan, para Shinobi yang lain sedang menjalankan misi mereka masing-masing. Dan yang tertinggal, hanya kau dan Hinata. Jadi, misi berikutnya, aku percayakan kepada kalian berdua." ucap Tsunade tegas. Setelah itu, sang Hokage wantita tersebut langsung menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi kerja miliknya.

Keheningan dan kesunyian menjadi suatu atmosfer yang paling mendominasi disana. Lagi-lagi kedua Ninja itu hanya bisa saling melirik satu sama lain. Entah apa yang sedang mereka fikirkan saat ini. Entahlah, mungkin hanya hati dan perasaan merekalah yang mengetahui dengan jelas semuanya.

"Baiklah, kalian harus segera bersiap-siap. Misi ini termasuk misi yang lumayan berat. Tapi aku yakin, kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna dan kembali kedesa Konoha dengan selamat." seru Tsunade tegas dan langsung bisa memecahkan kesunyian dalam ruangan itu seketika.

"Ta..tapi, misinya apa Godaime-sama." ucap gadis manis disamping Naruto.

Entah mengapa suatu kehangatan menelusup dan menjalar dihati lelaki berambut blonde itu, saat mendengar suaru merdu nan lembut Hinata. Perasaannya menjadi begitu tenang. Suara ini, suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Suara yang selalu saja terngiang-ngiang dikedua indra pendengarannya. Dan juga, suara yang bisa menyejukkan hatinya yang tengah gundah.

Alunan suara Hinata, merupakan suara yang bisa memadamkan api emosi dan amarah dalam dirinya. Suara yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya.

Lelaki itu lantas sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Hinata yang tengah serius memperhatikan sang Hokage wanita dihadapannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah melihat keanggunan dan kelembutan gadis disampingnya itu. Setelah merasa puas memandang wajah teduh Hinata, lelaki itu langsung membawa pandangannya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang Hokage, tentang misi yang akan mereka laksanakan bersama.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah, menangkap para penyusup dan mata-mata dari desa Asagakure. Mereka semua berjumlah dua orang. Kalau menurut kalian mereka sudah melampaui batas, kalian berdua bisa langsung membunuh mereka semua. Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya sang Hokage tegas.

"Iya Hokage-sama." jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Baikah, misi kalian akan dimulai besok. Dan hari ini, kalian harus mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang memungkinkan untuk keperluan misi." jelas Tsunade begitu tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Mereka berdua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kompak, setelah itu keluar meninggalkan ruangan sang Hokage.

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade-sama dengan begitu perlahan. Lagi-lagi kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Canggung, itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Hinata begitu gugup berada dihadapan Naruto. Apalagi, kalau mengingat pengakuannya saat itu. Tapi, gadis itu sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk mengutarakan semua isi hatinya kepada Naruto. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi, dan apapun yang menjadi pilihan Naruto, Hinata telah siap dengan semuanya.

Naruto kini menatap wajah Hinata yang tengah bersemu merah. Gadis itu sungguh terlihat sangat-sangat manis dimata biru laut Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun, mo..mohon kerja samanya ya." ucap Hinata membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Gadis itu lantas membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dihadapan Naruto.

"A..aku juga ya Hinata-chan. Mohon kerja samanya juga ya." balas Naruto yang kini juga membungkukkan badannya dihadapan sang gadis Hyuuga nan cantik jelita. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati seorang Naruto yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, dihadapan dirinya.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata, lelaki itu langsung menegakkan kembali tubuh kuatnya. Senyumannya langsung terkembang saat melihat wajah teduh gadis itu.

"Ka..kalau begitu, a..aku pulang dulu ya Na..Naruto-kun. Jaa..." ucap Hinata seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali kemansion Hyuuga. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu membalikkan tubuhnya, langkahnya harus terhenti karena gadis itu merasakan sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan menggenggam penuh kelembutan. Sesaat kemudian, barulah ia sadari bahwa lelaki yang sangat ia kagumi dan cintai, kini tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan gadis itu agar tak pergi secepatnya dari hadapannya.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai membalikkan tubuh mungilnya untuk menatap langsung kemata biru laut sang pujaannya. Mengamati setiap lekuk ketampanann yang telah tercipta dengan sempurna disinggasananya.

"A..ada apa Na..Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan jantung yang berdegup begitu kencang.

"Ah.., itu a..ano, hati-hati ya Hinata-chan." tutur Naruto yang terlihat sedikit salang tingkah.

Hinata hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. Sejujurnya, gadis itu sedikit merasa heran dengan perbuatan Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya.

"I..iya." jawab Hinata lemah.

"Yasudah, jaa..." ucap Naruto yang terus memandang wajah cantik Hinata sambil sesekali menunjukkan cengirannya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat lucu saat ini. Begitu salah tingkah, dan juga terlihat merona dihadapan sang Hyuuga.

"A..ano Naruto-kun, ba..bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang. Tanganku..." jelas Hinata yang kemudian membawa pandangan mata lavendernya kearah pergelangan tangan kecilnya.

"Eh..."

Naruto yang menyadari akan kebodohannya, langsung melepaskan tangan sang Hairess secepatnya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu telalu gugup, sampai-sampai ia tak ingat bahwa sejak tadi dirinya terus saja menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Ma..maaf Hinata-chan." ucapnya kikuk.

Hinata hanya balas tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa sang Hyuuga menerima permintaan maaf sang Uzumaki. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata lantas menundukkan kembali tubuh mungilnya, dan kemudian langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan Naruto disana. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil terus memandangi punggung sang gadis yang mulai semakin menjauh dan menjauh, hingga punggung kecil itu benar-benar hilang saat Hinata membawa tubuhnya untuk berbelok kekoridor yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Hinata-chan." gumam Naruto pelan, sambari memejamkan kedua mata biru laut indahnya.

Lelaki itu lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata tadi.

'**= =AiNoNamida= ='**

Cerahnya mentari yang sejak tadi bertengger dengan gagahnya dilangit dan menghangatkan seisi bumi Konoha, kini harus menyudahi tugas hebatnya untuk menerangi sang bumi. Kecerahan yang kini telah tergantikan oleh sang senja, dan terus berlanjut hingga sang malamlah yang menjadi penguasa kegelapan bumi Konoha. Memberikan hembusan angin yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman manis dibibir mungilnya. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelai pipinya, mengelus pelan rambut indigo panjangnya, dan membalut dirinya dalam dinginnya angin malam yang bagaikan erat memeluknya.

Rambut indigo gadis itu sedikit tersibak kebelakang, saat sang angin semakin memperkuat hembusannya. Mengalirkan setiap udara dan angin yang tak terlihat. Tapi bagi Hinata, hal itu sudahlah cukup. Asalkan ia bisa tetap merasakan hembusan angin yang selalu menemani dirinya setiap saat.

Mungkin, hal itu juga yang gadis itu rasakan kepada Naruto.

Tapi, entah kenapa udara malam ini begitu terasa tak bersahabat. Membuat gadis manis itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa sejak tadi jantungku terus berdebar kencang seperti ini ya? Kenapa aku menjadi begitu takut untuk menghadapi hari esok? Ada apa ini?" ucap Hinata lemah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Debaran yang ia rasakan sangatlah berbeda dengan debaran saat pergelangan kecilnya tadi, digengganm oleh Naruto. Tapi, debaran kali ini bagaikan menyimpan berjuta ketakutan dan kecemasan dalam dirinya. Rasa takut yang entah mengapa terus saja menjalari setiap inchi sel tubuhnya. Menyalurkan kecemasan yang tiada tara.

Hinata membawa kepalan tangan mulusnya didepan dadanya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mata lavendr keperakannya, demi untuk menenagkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, hasilnya sama saja. Rasa takut itu malah tumbuh semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata terjun dari mata indah gadis itu dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Hatinya benar-benar sedang gusar saat ini. Tak mengerti dengan keadaannya yang terlihat kacau.

"Ada apa ini? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Hinata lantas membawa tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata murni dikedua belah pipinya itu.

Gadis itu mencoba untk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu, Hinata membawa langkah kakinya untuk memasuki kamarnya yang begitu nyaman dan juga hangat. Kenyamanan yang suatu saat mungkin akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Gadis itu langsung berjalan kearah kasurnya, dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mungil itu disana.

Memejamkan kedua bola mata lavender indahnya. Menunggu sang surya yang sedikit demi sedikit akan kembali menghangatkan sang bumi. Mencoba untuk menghadapi hari esok yang ia sendiri takkan pernah tahu akan berakhir bagaimana nantinya.

'**= =AiNoNamida= ='**

Matahari kini telah menampakkan wujudnya kembali. Wujud yang sebelumnya tenggelam, dan menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Memberi kehangatan yang mampu menyehatkan tulang-tulang karena ultra vioetnya. Membangunkan setiap tawa dan kecereriaan dalam terangnya dunia. Bagaikan lentera terpenting penghangat sukma dan raga.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, gadis itu telah menyiapkan segala keperluannya dalam misi kali ini. Misi yang akan ia jalankan bersama dengan seseorang yang paling ia cintai. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan berat dan sedih menyusup didalam sukmanya. Memaksa dirinya agar tak pergi menjalankan misi ini. Menyuruh gadis itu agar tetap berada di Konoha tanpa harus pergi kemana-mana.

Hinata menjalarkan pandangannya untuk meneliti dan mematri semua ingatanya tentang kamarnya, mansionnya, ayah, kakak, adik, teman, dan semuanya. Gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah kembali ketempat tinggalnya itu. Tempat dimana ia dibesarkan, dididik, dan dilatih. Dan juga, tempat dimana ia bisa mengukirkan senyuman manis dibibir mungilnya.

Setelah dirasanya telah puas memandangi semuanya, gadis Hyuuga itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya keluar mansion, untuk pergi menjumpai Naruto yang telah menunggunya didepan pintu gerbang Konoha. Ada sesuatu tersembunyi dibalik senyuman manisnya. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak ketahui dan tak ia mengerti.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang Konoha, gadis itu lantas membungkukkan badannya kearah Naruto, seraya meminta maaf karena keterlambatan yang ia buat.

"Ma..maaf Na..Naruto-kun, aku telat." ucap Hinata yang masih terlihat ngos-ngosan.

Lelaki bermata biru laut itu, hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata, pertanda bahwa dirinya tak terlalu ambil pusing atas keterlambatan gadis itu. Hinata sedikit merona saat melihat cengiran khas yang ditujukan kepadanya, sampai-sampai gadis itu harus menundukkan kepalanya, demi untuk menutupi rona merah yang hinggap dikedua pipinya.

"Yasudahlah, lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang." ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Keduanya terus melompati dan melewati pepohonan demi pepohonan rimbun. Hanya deru angin yang menerpa, dan hentakan kaki mereka sajalah yang terdengar disana. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Memperhatikan wajah cantik gadis itu dengan mata biru lautnya. Mencoba mengingat dan mengenang setiap untaian kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ya, kalimat yang sampai sekarang selalu dan terus saja mengiang ditelinga lelaki itu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan pandangannya mengabur, karena terhalangi oleh benda cair nan bening yang menyelimuti mata indahnya.

Lelaki itu kembali teringat dengan kalimat yang mengandung pengakuan dan ketegasan dari sang Hairess.

"Aku, selalu saja menagis. Selalu berada dijalan yang salah. Tapi, kau menunjukkanku kejalan yang benar."

Mengingat kalimat itu, Naruto merasa dadanya semakin sesak.

"Aku selalu saja melihat dan memperhatikanmu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu."

Rasa sesak didadanya membuat lelaki itu semakin susah bernafas. Rasa sesak yang timbul akibat menahan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, senyumanmu telah menyelamatkanku. Jadi, aku tak akan pernah takut mati demi untuk melindungimu."

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol kembali pernafasannya yang terasa semakin sesak saja. Mencoba memberikan asupan udara segar untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Karena aku, mencintaimu."

Sebuah Kalimat yang mampu membuat runtuh segala pertahanan dalam dirinya. Sebuah pengakuan yang baru pertama kali ia dengar dari seorang Hyuuga.

Tes...

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata biru laut lelaki itu. Air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan, kini telah tumpah dan membasahi pipi sang Jinchuriki. Air mata yang juga membasahi pipi Hinata karena terpaan dan hembusan sang angin. Sang angin tersebut telah terlanjur membagikan air mata tersebut kepipi mulus sang Hyuuga yang sedikit tertinggal dibelakang Naruto.

Hinata menyentuh pipinya yang terasa dingin akibat benda cair yang terbawa disana. Gadis itu menyeka air tersebut dan sedikit melihat kearah depan Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa cairan murni itu berasal dari mata indah sang Uzumaki. Tanpa Hinata sadari, tiba-tiba saja air matanya pun mengalir dari mata lavender keperakan miliknya. Gadis itu juga tak mengerti mengapa ia juga jadi menangis. Mungkin, dirinya sungguh sakit dan tak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai berderai dalam naungan air mata.

"Kenapa, kenapa Naruto-kun menangis seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" batin Hinata sambil mencoba untuk menyeka air mata miliknya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak ingin melihat air mata dari mata indah Naruto. Hatinya terasa sangat perih melihat pemandangan itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering karena sapuan sang angin. Ada rasa sakit dan kehangatan yang tercipta saat ia mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Sakit karena tak tega melihat Hinata yang terkulai lemah akibat Pain. Dan juga, kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh sel-se tubuh lelaki itu karena pengakuan cinta terindah yang pernah ia dapati dan ia dengar. Pengakuan cinta yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang.

Cinta tulus dari sang Hyuuga yang tak pernah meminta dan menuntut hal-hal yang lebih dari dirinya. Cinta yang telah lama dipendam oleh Hinata. Cinta yang memerlukan pengorbanan jiwa dan raga dalam mengungkapkannya.

Naruto sedikit mengurangi kecepatan lompatannya, saat menyadari Hinata yang tertinggal dibelakang. Lelaki itu tak mau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan kepada Hinata. Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah kembali berada dalam posisi sejajar kembali. Sang Jinchuriki itu masih terus memperhatikan dalam-dalam wajah cantik Hinata yang begitu menedukan hatinya.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan, aku terlalu terburu-buru ya. Apa kau sudah lelah?" ucap Naruto yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Hinata membawa pandangannya untuk menatap kearah lelaki itu, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Senyuman manisnya terus saja terukir dibibir mungil gadis itu.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya gusar saat melihat wajah teduh itu. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sisa air mata disudut mata lavender khas Hyuuganya. Belum lagi, bibir gadis itu yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Wajahmu tampak sedikit pucat." tanya Naruto yang begitu khawatir dengan keadaan gadis jelita itu.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Na..Naruto-kun. Mungkin, aku hanya kurang tidur saja." jelas Hinata dengan nada yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Oh...," Naruto hanya beroh ria saja, seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman yang membuat lelaki itu terlihat semakin tampan saja.

"Kalau kau lelah, bilang saja ya Hinata-chan. Biar kita beristirahat sebentar." tutur lelaki itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Hatinya bagaikan bersorak ria penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kita sudah memasuki wilayah Asagakure sekarang. Kau harus tetap waspada ya Hinata-chan."

"Ia." jawab gadis itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja Naruto berkata seperti itu, dan membawa pandangannya untuk fokus kedepan. Tapi sekarang, hatinya berdesir hebat saat mendengar pekikan memilukan dari Hinata.

"Aww..." pekik gadis itu mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Dalam hitungan detik saja, Hinata merasakan dirinya yang mulai melemah. Pandangan gadis itu mengabur hingga ia tak bisa mempertahankan posisi dan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Belum sempat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata, gadis itu telah terjatuh bebas dari dahan pohon. Tubuhnya dengan sukses jatuh ketanah dari ketinggian yang mampu meremukkan tulang-tulang. Tapi tidak untuk Ninja terlatih seperti gadis Hyuuga itu. Gadis itu hanya merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa dipunggungnya saat menyentuh tanah keras tersebut.

"Hinata-chan." jerit Naruto penuh dengan ketakutan.

Naruto membulatkan sempurna matanya, saat melihat tubuh mungil gadis itu terjatuh bebas ditanah. Jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Rasa bersalah menjalari setiap sel peradaran darahnya. Lelaki itu terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tak bisa melindungi gadis yang ia cintai.

Dengan kelihaiannya, Naruto mulai turun dari dahan pohon itu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Hinata yang terkulai lemah. Naruto bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang sedikit mengigil. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Mata lavender gadis itu juga tak bisa fokus dalam memandang.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu khawatir.

Hinata merasa bahwa tenggorokannya bagaikan tercekat, hingga ia susah untuk berbicara. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Naruto sedikit membantu gadis itu agar dapat duduk keposisi yang ia inginkan. Dengan cepat ia membawa pandangannya untuk melihat bagian betis Hinata yang tampak mengeluarkan darah.

Sebuah kunai yang sangat tajam dan mungkin mengandung racun, dengan sukses telah menancap di betis putih gadis itu. Pendarahannya tampak begitu cepat memancar. Lelaki itu sungguh bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung menggulung celana panjang yang dikenakan Hinata sampai kedengkul gadis itu.

Nafas Hinata semakin memburu Hingga gadis itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Naruto yang melihat dengan jelas tubuh Hinata yang lunglai, langsung membawa tubuhnya kebelakanng tubuh Hinata, untuk menahan agar tubuh sang Hyuuga tak lagi membentur tanah. Ia sandarkan kepala dan punggung Hinata didada bidangnya. Gadis itu tampak sangat pucat saat ini. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari dari luka tersebut.

"Bertahanlah Hinata-chan, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan menyandarkan bagian belakang kepalanya didada Naruto.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu langsung mengalirkan chakranya kebagian luka Hinata agar gadis itu sedikit lebih bertenaga. Tapi aneh, pendarahannya tak kunjung berhenti. Hati lelaki itu terasa sakit dan perih melihat keadaan Hinata. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup melihat semuanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto langsung merobek bagian bawah celana orangenya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung membalut luka Hinata dan mengikat kencang luka tersebut agar pendarahannya bisa berhenti.

"Naruto-kun, maaf menyusahkanmu." ucap Hinata lemah. Bibir gadis itu benr-benar terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang yang tak mereka ketahui, telah berdiri tepat disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum meremehkan saat memandang kedua Ninja Konoha tersebut.

"Jadi kalian Ninja kiriman Konoha itu, tak kusangka salah satunya begitu lemah. Ya, memang dikunai itu telah kami lumuri racun yang mampu membunuhmu dalam hitungan menit saja." jelas salah seorang diantaranya. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat keadaan Hinata yang semakin melemah dan melemah.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan masuk kedalam perangkap yang kita buat." ucap yang satunya lagi sambil terus tertawa.

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh keduanya. Bagaimana mungkin, kunai itu sangat berbahaya. Emosi Naruto sudah tak mampu terbendung lagi kala melihat sang gadis yang semakin menggigil dan berkeringat dingin. Wajah Hinata tampak begitu pucat. Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto mulai menidurkan Hinata ketanah. Ia tak ingin gadis itu turut ikut dalam pertarungan ini. Takut, dia takut kehilangan Hinata.

"Bertahanlah Hinata-chan." bisik lelaki itu tepat ditelinga sang Hyuuga.

Hinata merasakan kesadarannya yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, hingga sang gelaplah yang menguasai atas dirinya saat ini.

'**= =AiNoNamida= ='**

Naruto mulai melawan dua orang itu. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu mulai mengeluarkan bunshinnya, hingga menampakkan banyak wujud Naruto dalam bentuk bayangan yang sebenarnya tak nyata.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Ucap lelaki itu. Begitu banyak duplikat Naruto yang tercipta dari jurus tersebut.

Ternyata, musuhnya kali ini benar-benar tak bisa dianggap sepele. Keduanya begitu lihai menggunakan jurus-jurus Ninja. Nafas Naruto juga semakin tak teratur saat keduanya menyerang lelaki blonde itu secara membabi buta. Darah segar mulai merembes dari sudut bibir Naruto kala ia mendapatkan pukulan telak didadanya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bertarung semakin tak fokus saat mengingat keadaan Hinata. Naruto takut kalau salah seorang diantara mereka mendekat dan menyerang Hinata yang sedang tak berdaya itu. Dan kalau saja itu sampai terjadi, Naruto tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

CTIINGG...

DUUAARRR...

Guncatan kunai demi kunai semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Ledakan demi ledakan pun tak mampu dihindarkan lagi. Mereka bertiga sudah sama-sama lelah dan ambruk secara bergantian ketanah. Naruto sudah tak mau untuk mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, baginya keselamatan Hinata lah yang terpenting saat ini. Biar banyak luka yang menganga disekujir tubuhnya, biar kesakitan terus mendera semuanya. Tapi, satu yang menjadi prioritasnya. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Rasengan." seru Naruto yang langsung menyerang kedua orang itu dengan kecepatan yang tak ada duanya. Dan sukses, jurus andalannya ini mengenai seorang diantara mereka berdua. Tapi tunggu, kenapa hanya satu, bukannya tadi mereka berdua ada diposisi yang sama? Satu orang dari mereka telah terkulai dan mati ditanah. Tapi dimana yang satunya?

POFF...

Naruto yang merasakan asap dihadapannya, langsung membawa mata biru lautnya untuk menatap kearah Hinata yang tengah terkulai. Alangkah terkejutnya lelaki itu, saat melihat satu orang lagi musuhnya yang hendak menusuk perut Hinata dengan kunai yang telah dilumuri racun yang lebih berbahaya lagi. Bagaikan slow motion, lelaki itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mendekati Hinata. Air mata tampak menggenang menyelimuti mata biru lautnya, dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

"JANGAN SENTUH HINATA KU..." teriak Naruto yang langsung mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya.

JLEBB...

Kunai itu dengan sukses tertancap dipunggung Naruto.

"Uhug...uhug..." darah segar langsung keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, dan mengotori wajah pucat Hinata. Lelaki itu tersenyum miris saat Hinata tak kunjung membuka kedua mata lavender keperakan indahnya. Tetapi, ada sedikit kepuasan terselip direlung hatinya, saat ia bisa melindungi Hinata dari tusukan tajam kunai beracun itu.

Dengan lembut, Naruto mulai membelai wajah putih gadis itu dan merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh sang Hyuuga jelita itu saat ini. Mencoba untuk membersihkan cairan merah yang muncrat dan mengotori wajah cantiknya. Naruto memberikan kecupan singkat didahi gadis itu sambil memejamkan kedua bola matanya, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali gadis itu.

Naruto langsung menyerang musuhnya yang satu lagi dengan amarah yang sudah semakin tak terkendali. Pertarungan hidup dan mati itu tak lagi dapat terhindarkan. Keduanya sudah mulai kehabisan chakra dan tenaganya masing-masing. Tapi, keinginan untuk melindungi seseorang yang ia cintailah yang membuat Naruto semakin kuat.

CTIING...

Suara aduan kunai tersebut membuat sang Hyuuga yang sebelumnya terkulai, kembali kealam kesadarannya.

"Engghh..." desah gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan juga bekas lukanya yang terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan. Tubuh Hinata bagai ditimpa ribuan ton besi saat ini. Sekujur tubuhnya bagai tak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai membawa mata lavendernya untuk melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan musuhnya. Gadis itu tak sanggup untuk membendung air matanya saat melihat luka tusuk, memar, sayat, sobek dan lainnya menerpa tubuh lelaki itu. Hinata mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi hal yang ia lakukan terasa begitu sia-sia. Tak tega rasanya melihat Naruto yang mati-matian melindungi dirinya.

Air mata sang Hyuuga terus saja mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya, dan menetes dibumi. Sakit, sakit sekali hainya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Na..Naruto-kun." serunya mencoba untuk memanggil nama seseorang yang paling ia cintai. Tapi percuma, suara itu begitu pelan dan tak mungkin bisa terdengar ditengah pertarungan hidup dan mati Ninja andalan Konoha tersebut.

Hinata menggigt bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perih dan sakit yang tercipta disekujur tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk menjadi gadis kuat, yang tak ingin terus-terus menyusahkan orang-orang sekelilingnya saja. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tubuh lemahnya selalu terjatuh lagi kebumi.

"RASENGAN..." teriak Naruto yang untuk kedua kalinya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu. Dan kali ini, usahanya tidaklah sia-sia. Musuh itu telah mati dan tersungkur ketanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras diseluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum puas dengan hasil misinya kali ini. lelaki itu sedikit terjatuh, dan menjadikan dengkulnya sebagai tumpuan tubuh miliknya.

"Hehehe..., uhug..uhug...," tawa meremehkan dari musuh Naruto, membuat lelaki itu membawa mata biru lautnya untuk menatap tajam kerah musuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"T..tak kusangka, akhirnya kau masuk juga kedalam p..perangkap yang telah kami ciptakan." ucapnya sambil menahan sakit.

Naruto langsung membulatkan sempurna matanya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan lelaki dihadapannya. Naruto terlalu shock dengan kata-kata itu. Tak mengerti akan makna yang tersembunyi disana.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Naruto yang sudah terlalu marah.

"G..Gadismu MATI." jawab orang tersebut yang kemudian langsung terkulai ditanah.

DEG...

Jantungnya bagai terhenti sesaat. Otak Naruto langsung memproses dengan cepat kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Mata saphhirenya membulat sempurna. Seketika lelaki itu langsung melihat kearah belakang tempat dimana ia membaringkan Hinata. Waktu terasa bagaikan berhenti saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang lelaki berkaca mata yang sangat ia kenal menghunuskan sebuah pedang keperut Hinata.

"K..Kabuto..." ucap Naruto tak percaya.

Setelah menghunuskan pedang tersebut, Kabuto langsung menghilang dibalik asap yang ia ciptakan, dan hanya meninggalkan pedang yang ia gunakan untuk merenggut nyawa sang gadis Hyuuga.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit sudah terlalu mendominasi sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata sudah benar-benar bergetar hebat, hingga akhirnya, mata lavender itu tertutup secara perlahan.

"HINATA-CHAN..." teriak Naruto yang langsung menghampiri gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Naruto langsung memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Derai air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi berkulit tannya. Berkali-kali ia mengguncang tubuh tak berdaya gadis itu, tapi hasilnya tetap sama karena tubuh itu hanyalah tinggal raga tak bernyawa.

"Hinata-chan bangun..." jeritnya yang yang begitu memilukan dan terus-terus mengguncang tubuh Hinata. Rasa menyesal lagi-lagi menyusupi setiap relung hati sang Uzumaki. Menyesal, menyesal karena ia tak becus dan tak bisa melindungi seseorang yang telah ia cintai. Air mata lelaki itu terus saja mengalir, dan lagi-lagi harus menetes dan membasahi wajah dingin Hinata.

Naruto mengenggam tangan dingin Hinata, setelah itu ia letakkan didepan dadanya sendiri. Ia cium tangan yang sudah dingin itu, mencoba untuk merasakan harumnya sang Hyuuga yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun. Kau belum dengar pengakuanku kan? Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan. Oleh karena itu, bangunlah. Aku mohon padamu." kata Naruto lagi-lagi dengan suara yang begitu serak dan hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto benar-benar terlihat kacau saat ini. Dengan lembut, lelaki itu mulai menyingkirkan helaian rambut indigo Hinata, yang menutupi paras cantik gadis itu. Ia hapus sisa darah yang merembes disudut bibir mungil nan pucat Hinata, sebelum akhirnya Naruto memberikan ciuman sayang didahi dan dikedua pipi Hinata. Lama ia mencium pipi gadis itu. Hatinya bagaikan tercabik-cabik saat ini. Hanya air mata yang mampu menggambarkan betapa sakitnya hati lelaki itu saat ini.

Naruto membawa pandangannya untuk melihat pedang beracun, yang terletak disampingnya. Pedang yang masih menyisakan darah sang gadis diujungnya. Lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum kearah Hinata, sambil terus membelai wajah gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan, lihat pedang itu masih disini. Dan itu artinya, aku akan terus selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. Jadi, aku pun tak akan pernah takut mati demi untuk menemani dan bersama denganmu selamanya." ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang sudah mulai tersengal-sengal.

Rasa sakit yang tadinya ia abaikan, kini begitu terasa menyayat tubuhnya. Lelaki itu terus saja memeluk tubuh Hinata tanpa ingin melepaskan gadis itu sedikitpun. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai mengambil pedang yang tak terlalu panjang itu dan langsung ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kita akan mati bersama, Hinata-chan." bisiknya ditelinga gadis itu.

Entah mengapa, langit yang tadinya cerah, kini harus terkalahkan oleh gumpalan awan hitam disana. Petir pun tak kunjung berhenti, dalam menunjukkan gemuruh-gemuruhnya. Sang angin bagaikan mengamuk marah, menyaksikan sang gadis yang tak bernyawa.

Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata yang dingin, setelah itu ia letakkan diujung gagang pedang tersebut. Lelaki itu lantas menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tengah berada diujung gagang pedang itu. Naruto semakin menggenggam kuat pedang tersebut. Sesekali ia terlihat menatap wajah pucat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kalaupun aku ingin mati, aku ingin kita berdua yang menghunuskan pedang ini dijantungku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat, sampai kematian menjemputku dan mempertemukan kita kembali." ucapnya lagi, sambil mencium kembali dahi Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung menghunuskan pedang beracun itu tepat dijantungnya.

JLEEB...

Lelaki itu sedikit meringis kesakitan saat pedang tersebut menusuk jantung satu-satunya. Tapi entah mengapa, senyuman malah terkembang dibibir lelaki itu. Asalkan ia dapat bersama dengan Hinata, semuanya akan ia lakukan. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.

"Uhug..uhug.., Hinata-chan, kita pasti akan bersama setelah ini. Tunggu aku." ucap Naruto dengan derai air mata yang membasahi pipi lelaki itu.

Naruto bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dijantungnya. Darah segar langsung memancar dari sana. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu langsung menarik paksa pedang yang sebelumnya tertancap disana. Sambil terus menunggu waktu, Naruto memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi. Lelaki itu membaringkan punggungnya diatas tanah, dan membiarkan sang gadis berada diatas tubuhnya.

Nafas Naruto sudah tak beraturan lagi. Lelaki itu terus saja memeluk Hinata yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Membelai rambut gadis itu penuh dengan rasa sayang. Dan membiarkan malaikat yang sedikit demi sedikit mencabut nyawanya.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto pada hembusan terakhir nafanya. Lelaki itu mati dalam kebahagiaan.

Mata biru laut itupun kini juga tertutup rapat. Menjemput kematian sang gadis dalam kesendirian. Tak ingin membiarkan Hinata kedinginan disana. Mati sambil memeluk Hinata.

Sang langit pun, akhirnya menumpahkan air mata atas kepergian dua insan tersebut. Mengekspresikan kesedihan yang telah lama ia pendam dan sembunyikan. Menyirami keduanya dengan air mata kesucian. Membawa keduanya dalam kedamaian ditempat terindah.

Cinta, cinta yang tulus dari sang Hyuuga, kini terbalaskan sudah hanya untuk dirinya. Menunggu sang pangeran hati yang akan menjemputnya. Menemaninya dalam kesendirian dan kedinginan. Melihat senyuman dan tawa yang terkembang diwajah tampannya.

''''''''**TheEnd''''''''**

Gimana? Gimana?

Gaje kah? Jelek kah?

Waduh, baru pertama kali buat fic bergenre Tragedy. Jadi, jangan marah ya, kalau jelek. Fic ini aja, buatnya sambil tancep gas loh. Terlalu terburu-buru.

Malah kemaren kemsa 4 hari dilangkat. Dah gitu, gag menang pula. Sedihnya... T.T *curhat mode on*

**Untuk itu mau**** minta tolong bwat R n R ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


End file.
